neogenesisfandomcom-20200213-history
Superbi Squalo
Stats *'Name:' Superbi Squalo *'Age:' 33 *'Occupation:' Pain in the ass. Journalist. *'Abilities:' Competent swordsman, researcher, journalist. *'ID: '''1765671 Canon Info When he was fourteen, Squalo met the Ninth's son, Xanxus, and was immediately taken by his power and personality, vowing then on to follow him. He made a vow, then, to grow strong enough to be worthy of being Xanxus right hand man, as well as to not cut his hair until Xanxus became the Tenth Vongola Boss, something Xanxus wanted above anything else. Shortly after, he challenged Tyr to an all-out fight, and they fought for two days nonstop, until Squalo finally killed him, though in the process losing his left hand. As he'd defeated the Varia Boss, he was offered the position, but he refused to lead, pointing out he wasn't interested in the position and that if he'd fought Tyr, was only to prove Xanxus he was strong enough to follow him. Because of this, control of the Varia was then given to Xanxus, who abused the position to gather a core group of elite assassins loyal only to himself. Then, in a dramatic series of events, the Varia attempted a coup against the Ninth, but failed and the attempt was there after known as The Cradle Affair, a taboo subject ordered to be quieted down by the Ninth. In the aftermath, Squalo learned one of Xanxus' best kept secrets: he was not in fact the Ninth's son by blood, and thus was inelegible to take his place. Xanxus himself, after being defeated by his adopted father, was frozen solid by the Dying Will Zero Breakpoint technique, and locked away from the world. Without his Boss, Squalo refused to give up and took his place as leader of the Varia, working hard for eight longs years and making sure things were ready for Xanxus' return. Indeed, after eight years held prisoner, Xanxus managed to escape, and together with Squalo and the Varia, orchestrated a plan to sieze the title of successor from Sawada Tsunayoshi by, among other things, locking the Ninth himself inside a mecha-prototype, the Gola Moska, and masquerading it as the Varia's Cloud Guardian. Originally tasked to find the half Vongola rings Sawada Iemitsu had sent to Japan, Squalo first appeared in the series chasing after Iemitsu's servant, Basil, and had his first run in with Tsuna and company when they tried to defend Basil. Squalo easily overpowered Basil, Yamamoto, Gokudera and Tsuna himself, and had Dino not appeared to stop the fight, he would have killed them. As it was, he retreated, taking with him the rings Basil had in his possession, though they ended up being fakes. Since a successor couldn't be named if Iemitsu and the Ninth didn't agree, the Ninth then called for a round of battles between the two sides, the winner of which would be officially recognized as the future Vongola Decimo. During the Ring Battles arc, Xanxus' Varia fought against Tsuna's guardians, and Squalo faced off against Yamamoto Takeshi, who, after his embarrassing defeat during their first meeting, took up the Shigure Souen Ryu from his father, presented a fair challenge for him. Squalo initially gloated about having already defeated Yamamoto's style, but was eventually defeated when the true nature of the style was revealed. Humiliated, he let himself fall into a pit with a shark of all things - he sure as fuck ''didn't appreciate the goddamn pun, thank you very much - and seemingly died. Later, during the battle for the Sky ring, it was revealed that Dino ordered his men to save him, so they could interrogate him, and he provided some commentary during the battle, including the nature of Xanxus' motives and his own devotion. In an ironic plot twist, Xanxus and his guardians the scramble for the rings, but, because he didn't have Vongola blood, the Sky ring rejected Xanxus and thus Tsuna was declared winner and heir to the title. As time passed, Squalo's relationship with Yamamoto evolved into a friendship-rivalry sort of thing, with the former pushing the later further into mastering his sword skills, and the later developing a certain fanboy-ish admiration for him. (Which Squalo loathed. And summarily beat out of him. Hard.) However, as Yamamoto grew, he gained a chance to play baseball professionally, and Squalo, not quite sure how to return him to the path of the sword, embarked on a journey to challenge and defeat a hundred swordsmen, securing the title of Second Sword Emperor for himself. He had Lussuria record each battle and sent the videos to Yamamoto, to remind him where his priorities should lie, and effectively returning him to his place as Rain Guardian. With the appeareance of the Millefiore and the recent death of Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Varia are once more on the move to defeat the enemies of the family. As the Millefiore systematically hunted down all members of the Vongola family, the Varia remained the strongest and most powerful defense against the onslaught. With the arrival of the past selves of the Vongola core family - Tsuna and guardians - the Varia, as well as the remaining family branches organize a massive attack on one of the Millefiore bases in Italy. Needless to say, the Varia totaled the place and pretty much stomped on the Millefiore troops with reckless abandon. However, as they established communication with the Japanese branch, Byakuran, leader of the Millefiore, revealed he knew all along that he'd get back stabbed, and proceeded to introduce the real Millefiore army, challenging Vongola to fight him after ten days of cease fire. Xanxus comments that Tsuna and company must prepare, and Squalo emphasized that, at this point, they have to fight together or die together. Personality Squalo is arrogant. Based on the cardinal sin of Pride, he's sure of himself and if you don't agree, well, he's always willing to enlighten you. Violently. Arrogant, independent, brash, temperamental; there's also a cunning, far more serpentine side to his personality. Efficient and used to getting shit done - and done well - his acidic, cruel, petty and tactless wit is just as sharp as his sword and he has no qualms to use it, in varying decibels, against people who cause him even the smallest irritation. He is, however, loyal to a fault and honorable when it comes down to things, particularly when dealing with those few he honestly considers worthy of his time. He figures that given his clear superiority over his adversaries, a 'fair' fight is the least he can give them, even if in his mind, they'll never be close enough to him for things to be really 'fair'. Ruthless, callous and not above holding onto childish grudges, he's an expert on driving people into mindless rage, which he sort of considers a sport. A sport he indulges in very often too. However, for all his loud, raucous, at times psychotic personality, Squalo is the Varia's Rain guardian and embodies the spirit of Serenity and Tranquility. He's just got... unorthodox methods to display those qualities. Namely, he prefers peace and quiet when he's alone and to do his work, as well as his bizarre, overzealous, fanatic love of classic music. (Anything less than two hundred years old is crap and no amount of arguing will make him change his mind.) Despite being stubborn like a PMSing mule, he's very capable of thinking outside the box and his inquisitive mind picks up things relatively fast. And he's a critic. A very bitchy one. Add to it the fact he's lived to see thirty - which he honestly never even expected - and you have an Asshole with capital A suffering from random bursts of psychotic inspiration and the biggest midlife crisis. Ever. Please don't call him old. It won't be pretty. Please don't call him old and mock his reading glasses. Your insurance won't be happy with the hospital bill. Appearance Squalo's a tall, skinny, pale man, but what draws attention to him, right away, is the four feet of silvery white hair trailing after him. It's almost always left loose, and he will react violently - lethally so - at even the joking mention of cutting it. All bones and a deceptively frail appearance, Squalo's quite strong -- and usually very disinclined to hide the fact. He lost his left hand during a fight with former Varia commander and First Emperor of the Sword, Tyr, when he was still a teen. Later, he got it replaced by a prosthetic, onto which he straps/bandages his sword. Mostly seen wearing the Varia uniform - solid black leather and later white-and-black leather with fur lining the neck of the jacket - Squalo is meticulous about his personal appearance in public, suits always perfectly pressed and cut to favor his body type and, should he be seen in far more casual clothes, at least making sure it doesn't look like he picked up his clothes with his eyes closed. One thing is for certain, the arrogant aura coupled with a set of powerful lungs and absolutely no sense of shame whatsoever, ensures he makes himself be noted. Instantly. Abilities Squalo's one of the two renowned Vongola swordsmen - the other being Yamamoto Takeshi, his fellow Rain guardian, serving directly under Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Tenth Vongola Boss - and also widely known as the Second Sword Emperor. He's defeated thousands of sword styles and has assimilated bits and pieces of all of them into his own, unique style. While his sword is his main weapon and indeed, most of the time the weapon he needs, he's also competent in the use of firearms. He holds various Rain rings, in accordance to his flame, and owns a powerful box weapon, the , which he uses in tandem with his sword. He's known as the second most powerful member of the Varia, second only to Xanxus . He's also the Field Commander of Varia missions and leads a platoon of Rain attribute foot soldiers that he delights in terrifying into submission.